Zaas Geschichte
I - Haste Hunger? Irgendwo im Dämmerwald.... Ah, Wille. Sie sah den Willen des Menschen deutlich in seinen grünen Augen, stur und unbeugsam starrte sein Blick sie an, mit einer zähen Verbissenheit die nur Alter zustande bringen konnte. „Nathos bur kalldah saas!“ schrie er, während er sich ächzend gegen die Seile stemmte die ihn an den Baum gefangen hielten. „Naa. Du verstehsta Orksprache, ha? Sprechens Ork?“ ihre orangeroten Augen musterten ihn abschätzend vom Ansatz des grauen, schütteren Haares bis zu den abgetragenen Lederstiefeln, dann schnaubte sie, als er sie nur weiter anstarrte, die Lippen dünn aufeinander gepresst. Er war schwächer als sie gewesen. Warum hatte er sie trotzdem angegriffen, wenn sie doch nur das Land durchqueren wollte? Nochmals prüfte sie den Menschen mit einem genauen Blick. Er trug schwere Rüstung, Kette und vereinzelt Platte. Er hatte einen Streithammer dabeigehabt und trug ein Wams in den Farben weiß, gold und… Blut. Doch sonst? Er sah aus wie jeder andere Mensch auch, sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Wobei… die sehen doch eh alle gleich aus. Die zarten Flüche des Menschen und das permanente Jaulen der Worge begleiteten die voranschreitende Nacht wie ein anhänglicher Liebhaber, der schwerer abzuschütteln war als der eigene Schatten. Das kleine Grubenfeuer indes brannte harmlos vor sich hin, das Fett der zwei Kaninchen über dem Spieß tropfte zischend in die Flammen und aus dem Gebüsch in dem die Reisende ihren Raptor angebunden hatte, war ein unregelmäßiges Schmatzen zu hören. Nach einiger Zeit blickten die rötlichen Augen auf, ein blauer Arm glitt unter der Reisedecke hervor und schmale, aber abgearbeitete Hände drehten den Kaninchenspieß über dem Feuer, während die Nacht sanft wie ein Schwarm Fische im Wasser dahinglitt – abgesehen von den regelmäßigen Schreien des Menschen. „Novas tir bur endirvis!“ die strammen Seile knirschten, als der Mensch sich – wiedereinmal vergebens – gegen seine Fesseln stemmte. „He! Mach Ruhe, sonst ich mach dir Ruhe, klar?“ der geworfene Stein verfehlte den Kopf des Menschen um ein ganzes Stück und verschwand lautlos im Gebüsch dahinter. Der Mensch, so lädiert er auch war, grinste. „…an dein Stelle würd nich lachen, Schweinehaut.“ Die Trollin die eben noch mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, erhob sich langsam und griff dann nach dem Spieß mit den nur äusserlich dunkel gebratenen Kaninchen. „…warum hasta mich auch angreifn müssn ha? Hättest dein Füße still gehalten, wär ich morgn im Dschungel und du noch am Lebn. Und ich mussta nicht Stein werfens, damit du ruhig bleiben. Und ich könnt schlafn, ha.“ Ihr Blick traf den des Menschen, als sie begann mit den Zähnen das Fleisch von den Knochen des Kaninchens zu rupfen, und diesmal schrie er nicht, sondern musterte sie. „Sheesh, glotz mir nich auf die Woobas, ha?“ Mit den Hauern schabte sie an dem Holzspieß entlang und riss angeschmortes, faseriges Fleisch ab – als sie aufblickte sah sie die Augen des Menschen immer noch auf sie gerichtet. „…ich dir sagens was, ha.“ langsam begann Zorn in ihr zu kochen. Er war in einer auswegslosen Situation und vollkommen ausgeliefert. Er war ein rosahäutiger Mensch, gefesselt an einem Baum – sein Pferd gefressen von einem Raptor der weit größer war als er selbst und ihm gegenüber saß ein Troll der ihn sicher um zwei Köpfe überragte. Es war seine Pflicht wenigstens so zu tun als würde er sich fürchten. Die Schreie waren wenigstens noch ein Zeichen von Verzweiflung gewesen, die Hoffnung dass jemand auf sie aufmerksam wurde – aber dieses stille Anstarren konnte sie nicht deuten. Was wollte er? Die Trollin hob den Spieß und kniff die Augen zusammen. „...wennsta willst Stress, ich rasiern dir dein rosa Arsch mit Axt. Oder haste Hunger, ha?“ – der Mensch blickte sie immer noch an, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen. Nun, zumindest keine die sie wirklich deuten konnte. Langsam und ruhig stand sie auf, dann lehnte sie den Spieß gegen einen Baumstumpf und rupfte einem Kaninchen ein Hinterbein ab – innen war das Fleisch noch rot und ein paar Bluttropfen spritzten heraus, als die Trollin mit dem Fleisch in der Hand herumwedelte. „Okee. Du kriegst Fleisch. Wenn du kein Mucks. Seins klar, ha?“ sie deutete mit dem abgerissenen Kaninchenbein auf den Menschen, der sie irgendwie überrascht ansah, dann ging sie langsam auf ihn zu. Er hatte sie unterschätzt. Vielleicht lag es daran dass sie nur einfache Lederkleidung trug, keine wirkliche Rüstung. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem lässigen Gang, dem scheinbar entspannten Gemüt dass vielen Trollen zu eigen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihn nicht schon längst getötet hatte. Egal woran es lag, als die Trollin näherkam, biss er sie in den Arm. „SHEESH!“ – sie riss den Arm zurück mit dem sie dem Menschen das Fleisch hingehalten hatte und starrte einige Sekunden auf den kleinen, blutigen Riss in ihrer Haut, dann ruckte ihr Kopf nach oben und starrte den Menschen an. Und ihr Blick war absolut nicht mehr lässig. Am nächsten Morgen... Der frühe Morgen brach an und trug einen stahlgrauen Himmel mit sich. Die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht dazu herabgelassen hinter den steilen Berghängen hervorzuschauen und die Tiere des Tages schwiegen noch, als würden sie auf ihr Stichwort warten. Einzig ein angestrengtes, langsames und qualvolles Keuchen war deutlich an dem Lagerplatz der reisenden Trollin zu hören, die sich nun – angelehnt an einen Baum, die Axt neben sich – gähnend streckte und leise schmatzte. Der Morgen schien ein wenig heller zu werden, als ihr Blick mit einer großen Zufriedenheit auf dem Menschen ruhte. Sein Kopf war hochrot und er schien sich sehr beherrschen zu müssen, ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen – ab und an war ein Würgen zu hören, dass die Trollin mit gehässigem Lachen quittierte. „Jetzt nix Hunger mehr, ha? Hahaha!“ Mit einer an Sadismus grenzenden Genugtuung dachte sie daran, wie sie dem Menschen vor ein paar Stunden das komplette, blutige Kaninchenbein in den Mund gestopft und ihn dann noch geknebelt hatte. Wieder war ein Würgen zu hören und das zischende Luftholen durch die Nasenlöcher des Menschen, während die Trollin ihr weniges Hab und Gut packte und in die Satteltaschen eines schwarzen Reitraptors stopfte. „Weisste, ha. Würdens gern sehen wie lange du schaffens, aba Gold fast nix mehr, und müssens suchen Auftraggeber. Gold nix wachsens auf Bäumen, ha? Du verstehn… Geschäfte.“ Sie blickte den Menschen an, fast als würde sie eine Antwort erwarten und grinste als ein neuerliches Würgen zu hören war. „Ich gehört hier in Wälder Wolfsmenschen. Vielleicht sie dir befrein, ha?“ Die Trollin lachte über den in ihren Augen äusserst gelungenen Sarkasmus und ließ ihren Blick nochmals umfassend und genau über den Lagerplatz schweifen. „Nix vagessens, ha? No. Gut.“ Sie nickte zufrieden, zupfte ihre einfache dunkle Lederkleidung zurecht und schwang sich dann auf den Rücken des schwarzen Raptors, der zufrieden Schnatterte und mit den Zähnen schnappte. Endlich hatte die Sonne den mühsamen Aufstieg geschafft und blickte zwischen den zerklüfteten Berghängen hervor. Trübes Licht fiel durch die Bäume und der Südwind frischte auf. Die Trollin blickte vom Rücken ihres Raptoren noch mal hinunter auf den angebundenen Menschen, wie er sich abquälte und schnaufte, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Nächstmal du lassen Leute in Ruhe reisen, ha? Und vielleicht… wir sehen uns wieder, wenn dein Arsch nix gefressn von Wolfstypos, oke?“ Sie hob die Hand zum Gruß, lässig und ruhig. Ihr Schatten verschwand im Wald und nur ein angestrengtes Keuchen blieb zurück. II - Krasse Axt „Was heissn ihr nix gebn Tageslohn?“ Das war der Augenblick der ihr wie ein nasses Tuch ins Gesicht klatschte. Sie wollten dass sie umsonst kämpfte?! Der Ork mit der braungrünen, wettergegerbten Haut kratzte sich am Kinn das mit spärlichen Haarbüscheln bedeckt war, dann holte er tief Luft um der begriffsstutzigen Trollin vor sich das Prozedere der absolut durchdachten, orkischen Bürokratie näherzubringen – zum dritten Mal. „Dabu. Kein Tageslohn. Die Horde hat viele Ressourcen für die Stellungen und den Aufbau unserer Front in der Scherbenwelt verbraucht, wir können unseren Kriegern an den strategisch umkämpften Brennpunkten keinen Tagessold zahlen.“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit der Trollin und in ihrem Gesicht sah er das ungläubige Entsetzen eines Söldners der die Worte „kostenlos“ und „ohne Bezahlung“ hörte. Er sah wie ihr Kiefer mahlte und sprach schnell weiter. „…nach einer gewissen Dienstzeit händigen wir unseren besten Kämpfern hordisch geschmiedete Waffen und Rüstungen aus, die den Einsatz mehr als Wert sind.“ Stumm beobachtete er, wie die Trollin die vor ihm am Tisch in seinem Rekrutierungsbüro saß, sich wortlos zur Seite beugte und dann – fast zärtlich – eine ziemlich große Axt mitten auf den Tisch legte. „Krasse Axt, ha? Ratens mal woher.“ Sie sah ihn an, eine ihrer nicht vorhandenen Brauen wanderte langsam ihre Stirn hoch. „Ich nix brauchens Axt. Nix brauchens Rüstung. No. Brauchens Gold – Essen, Saufen, Schlafens. Kapiern maan?“ Der Rekrutierunsoffizier schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade ansetzten seinen wohl eingearbeiteten bürokratischen Sermon zu wiederholen, als die Trollin sich schon erhoben hatte. „Wir haben so nix Deal. No. Sheesh kalt in Alterac ohne Rum“. Während sie sprach, raffte sie ihre Empfehlungsschreiben diverser Fraktionen zusammen und packte sie gefaltet zurück in ihren Rucksack. Fast schlafwandlerisch sah der orkische Offizier zu, wie die Pergamente mit den verschiedensten Siegeln in Leder eingeschlagen wurden und dann in dem Rucksack der Trollin verschwanden. „No Gold, no Deal.” Sie drehte sich nochmals kurz um, den Rucksack längst auf dem Rücken, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die Trollsöldnerin wirkte nicht wütend, sondern höchstens berechnend und dann wirkte sie für einen kurzen Moment… deprimiert? „Is nix persönlich, ha? So is Geschäft.“ Und dann ging sie. Nunja, eigentlich ging sie nicht. Sie bewegte ihren Arsch verdammt lässig nach draussen. Er blickte ihr hinterher und erwischte sich selbst wie er mit leerem Blick auf die Tür gestarrt hatte. Und dann kam ihm die Idee. Es war vielleicht nicht viel, aber vielleicht half es. Er sprang mit der Geschwindigkeit eines durchschnittlichen Beamten auf (das ist ungefähr die Geschwindigkeit mit der die Ellenbogen über den Tisch rutschen, wenn man mit ihnen längere Zeit den Kopf stützt), und stürzte durch den Eingang des Grunzerbaus, raus in die trockene Hitze Orgrimmars. „HE!“ Er sah ihre Umrisse am Ende der Strasse, die Satteltaschen eines schwarzen Raptors gürten. „He, du da, Trollin!“ Er spürte ihren Blick mehr, als er ihn wirklich durch das flimmernde Licht sah und seine Augen tränten da er den ganzen Tag über im schattigen Rekrutierungsbüro gesessen hatte. Gegen die Sonne blickend, die Hand über den Augen, sah er die Silhouette der Trollin in lässigen Gang auf sich zukommen, zwei Schritte vor ihm blieb sie stehen. „Jo Maan?“ ihr Ton war nicht hoffnungsvoll und ihr Blick eher abschätzend als freundlich. Vielleicht war es nur ihr Hüftschwung gewesen, der ihn dazu bewogen hatte ihr doch noch nachzulaufen, aber jetzt stand er hier und konnte nicht einfach wortlos wieder gehen. „Warum versucht ihr nicht euch mit anderen zusammenzuschließen?“ Die Hand immer noch über den Augen haltend, blickte er die Trollin abwartend an, ein Teil von ihm hoffte auf überschwänglichen Dank für diesen unglaublichen Geistesblitz, der andere dass er schnell wieder zurück in sein schattiges Büro kam. „Mit anderen, ha?“ ihre orangeroten Augen musterten ihn eindringlich fragend, hinter ihr schnatterte der schwarze Raptor. Irgendwie sah er hungrig aus. „Dabu, mit Anderen. Söldnern.“ Bei dieser Feststellung kratzte er sich ausgiebig am Hinterkopf und dann erschien eine Art trockenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Trollin. „No Maan. Kann nicht jeder kriegens größtes Kuchenstück, ha? Und da immer gebens Stress. Letzten Typo musstens mit Axt den Schädl spaltn. Hat versucht mir zu bescheissn. Nix lässig das, ha?“ Sie nickte, als wäre ihre Aussage Teil einer universellen Wahrheit. Der Ork kratzte sich am Kinn, einige Hautschüppchen rieselten herunter wie Schnee. Dann grunzte er. „Dann geht doch wieder zu eurem Stamm, d-“ ZACK! Die Faust der Trollin traf ihn unvermittelt und äusserst schmerzhaft. Grunzend taumelte er einen Schritt zurück und schmeckte bitteres Blut auf seinen Lippen. Er musste blinzeln – alles um ihn herum wirkte verschwommen und tanzte, dann hörte er noch entfernt, wie in Watte gepackt die Worte: „Sheesh! Falsches Thema, Maan. Ganz falsches Thema. Da kommens so Reflex in mein Faust, schneller sein als Kopf, ha? Sohrri, ha?“ – irgendwie klang es nicht wirklich so, als würde es ihr Leid tun. Trotzdem rechnete er irgendwie damit dass man sich - dass SIE sich - schon um ihn kümmern würde, doch nichts passierte. Er blinzelte noch mal kurz und langsam gewann die Welt wieder an Klarheit und Farbe, während ihm erst jetzt der kurze, stechende Schmerz in seiner Lippe wirklich bewusst wurde. Als er aufblickte, saß die Trollin längst auf ihrem Raptor, ohne für den Verletzten einen Finger gekrümmt zu haben. Dann wandte sie noch mal kurz den Kopf zu ihm um und nickte, fast schon gönnerhaft. „Eh, hoffens heilen gut, ha? Huakaa Maika Maan, wikeewikee.“ Und ihre Hand hob sich lässig zum Gruß bevor sie einfach davonritt. III - Die Rache des angepissten Loa Die Dunkelküste… ---- Das Gras war saftig und auch wenn es dämmerte war es friedlich. Keine Katze, kein Wolf, kein Bär weit und breit und leckerer, süßer Klee, der allein ihm gehören würde. Etwas entfernt wippte hohes Gras im sanften Wind und weiter weg hörte man Zikaden zirpen. Es war so ungemein friedlich. Trotz der Ruhe… oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, sah der Hase den durchaus beachtlichen Stein nicht, der in hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zuflog. '-FOMMP!-' „Und die Trollin in der ersten Reihe TRIFFT! Und Onyxia geht zu Boden!“ kommentierte die Söldnerin ihren eigenen Steinwurf. Onyxia in Gestalt des Hasen regte sich nicht mehr und auch der Wald sah es nicht ein zu applaudieren. „''Oh maaan''.“ Gelangweilt schwang sich die Trollin von dem Baumstamm herunter auf dem sie gesessen hatte, das weiche Moos federte leicht unter ihren Schritten. Noch im Gehen griff sie nach ihrer Axt, die noch immer in einem kränklich aussehenden Bären steckte, dann schüttelte sie das dickflüssige Blut von der Schneide. Ihr war einfach nur langweilig. Nach der Erkundung der hordischen Bürokratie im Rekrutierungsbüro, war ihr erstmal die Lust auf Arbeitssuche vergangen. Gelangweilt und in der Hoffnung ein wenig Blutdurst könnte ihre Laune heben, war sie im Rücken Orgrimmars nach Norden geritten und hatte sich ein wenig im Eschental umgesehen, bevor sie zur Dunkelküste geritten war. Doch alle potentiellen Opfer der Küste schienen sich zu verstecken. Zwei Stunden lang war sie voller Vorfreude durch das Gestrüpp geschlichen (nun gut. Sie bewegte sich halbwegs grazil, aber Schleichen ist etwas anderes. Das Schleichen der Trollin hatte ungefähr denselben Effekt wie das Schleichen eines Moonkins.), begierig darauf in irgendetwas – oder irgendjemanden – die Axt zu versenken. Aber ihr begegneten nur Hirsche. Oder Hasen. Ab und zu ein Bär. Ein gewisser Sadismus in ihr hatte zwar Spaß daran ihre Axt – oder Steine – an ihnen zu erproben, aber es half nicht wirklich dauerhaft gegen die Langeweile. Und in dieses befestigte Dorf der Elfen im Norden würde sie nicht gehen. SO langweilig war ihr auch wieder nicht. Sie murmelte einen leisen Fluch und hoffte dass einer der Loa ihn erhören würde. Und einer von ihnen tat es. Wahrscheinlich einer derjenigen, den sie bei den sich bietenden Gelegenheiten beschimpfte und für ihre eigenen Fehler verantwortlich machte. '-ZOOSH-' Ein Pfeil raste an ihrem linken Ohr vorbei und nahm dabei ein Stück mit – der plötzliche Schmerz riss die Trollin von den Beinen. „SHEESH!“ Blut spritzte, als sie herumwirbelte und ein zweiter Pfeil sich direkt in ihren Oberarm bohrte. Mit einem wütenden Schrei riss sie die Axt nach oben. Das Blut pumpte laut in ihren Adern, ihr Herzschlag übertönte jedes Geräusch, schluckte die Schreie, das Meeresrauschen und das Pfeilsirren. Ein Schritt nach vorne, dem Schlag ausweichen – sie spürte den Luftzug der sirrenden Klinge neben ihrem Gesicht, ein paar Spritzer Blut flogen wie rote Kristalle durch die Luft. Dann die schreckliche Erkenntnis, kurz bevor ein heftiger Schlag sie umriss. „''Sheesh…“'' Sie war umringt von Trollen. Fast zwei Stunden später… ---- Gerade hatte sie noch einen unwirklichen Traum gehabt indem sie mit ihrem Raptor über eine sehr holprige Straße ritt, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht – der Traum begann langsam zu verschwimmen, dünn wie die Suppe in den hordischen Kasernen. Stöhnend öffnete sie die Augen, während sie rhytmisch durchgeschüttelt wurde. Das erste was sie sah, waren die Fersen grüner Trollfüße und erdiger Waldboden, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu ihren eigenen gefesselten Händen. Wieder wurde sie durchgeschüttelt – der breite Troll der sie wie einen nassen Sack über der Schulter trug, ächzte leicht, dann hörte sie vor sich eine ältere Trollstimme die in seltsamen Dialekt sprach. „Sees wach mon.“ Sie keuchte kurz als eine Hand ihre Dreadlocks packte und ihr Gesicht nach oben zerrte, dann tauchte das faltige, grüne Gesicht eines Trolls vor ihr auf, um seinen Hals etliche Talismane – die Stirn mit eigenartigen Mustern tätowiert. Na krass, der Stammesschamane. Der Alte starrte sie eine Weile forschend an und fuhr dann in seinem eigenartigen Dialekt fort, der die Söldnerin vage an die Amani im Hinterland erinnerte. „Woos sucht ein Doonkelspeer hier mon?“ auch seine Stimme klang lässig, fast so als würde sie mit ihm zusammen am Feuer sitzen und Kekse essen. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er ihr Haar grob gepackt hielt, während sie gefesselt über dem Rücken eines anderen Trolls lag und ihr Blut aus der Nase lief. „Ich bin kein Dunkelspeer Maan, biste blind?“ ihre Augen starrten ineinander, wie zwei verkeilte Bestien in einem Kampf, in dem keiner nachgeben konnte. Seine dunkelroten, fast violetten Augen starrten in ihre orange Iris, dann grinste er breit und gab dem breiten Troll der sie trug einen Befehl mit schneidender Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zu kennen schien. „Bring dee Doonkelspeer Verrättaarin weg.“ Sie versuchte den Kopf aus eigener Kraft zu heben um zu sehen wo sie war, doch ein neuerlicher Fausthieb trieb sie zurück in die Arme der Bewusstlosigkeit. In der selben Nacht… ---- Ihr Schädel schmerzte und ihr Gesicht fühlte sich an wie Matsch, als sie etwas später im Zwielicht eines Verschlags aufwachte. Der Boden war festgetretene, feuchte Erde und die Luft hier drin roch muffig und abgestanden. Das einzige Licht kam von der niedrigen Decke, an der etwas Reisig fehlte und die Sterne höhnisch in ihr Gefängnis blinzelten. Keuchend rappelte sich die Söldnerin auf. Noch immer waren ihre Hände und Füße gefesselt und sie fühlte sich hilflos als sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand des winzigen Verschlags sinken lies und langsam durchatmete. Beruhig dich. Ruhig. Denk nach. Streng deinen schlauen Kopf an, ha? Sie atmete tief, hörte ihren Herzschlag ruhiger werden, die Anspannung weichen. Sie spürte das Blut auf ihrem Gesicht wie brennende Zeichen, ihr Nasenbein schmerzte und sie glaubte eine tiefe Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe zu spüren. Noch ehe sie Zeit hatte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, quietschte die Tür des Verschlags und der dunkle Schatten eines breitgebauten, großen Trolls erschien in der Tür wie eine unausgesprochene Drohung. Die Trollin blinzelte und konnte grüne Haut, dunkle Augen und einen tiefroten Irokesen erkennen, dann trat er ein und stellte eine hölzerne Schale mit Wasser in die Mitte des Raumes, zweifelsohne eine freundliche Geste für einen Gefangenen. „Seh ich aus wie en Hund oder was? Deine drecks Schale kannst du dir in deinen hässlichen Ogerarsch schieben!“ Der Troll reagierte nicht auf ihre Beleidigung, dann schloss er mit ruhigen Bewegungen die Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand, sein Gesicht im Schatten des Zwielichts verborgen. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir, ha? Ich hab absolut keine Lust in eure SHEESH VERDAMMT VERKACKTEN STAMMESGESCHÄFTE REINGEZOGN ZU WERDN!!“ Sie keuchte und funkelte den Troll wütend an, der sich während ihrem Geschrei kein Stück gerührt hatte. „Doonkelspeer. Euer Staamm hat dee Trolle verratteen. Weer brauchen den gooten Segen der Loaa durch euer Bluut.“ Kam plötzlich die dunkle Stimme den Hünen aus dem Schatten, fast schon klang es als hätte er diesen Text sorgfältig einstudiert. Die Söldnerin seufzte tief und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, während sie die Augen schloss. „Ich – bin – keine – Dunkelspeer. Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen Maan? Hatn Eichhorn dein Hirn gefressn?“ Sie hörte das Räuspern ihres Wächters durch die Dunkelheit. „Duu siehst wee eine aus. Duu bist blaau.“. „Ich zeig dir gleich wer hier blau ist, du Riesenmurloc. Ich hab mich von Stämmen losgesagt – ich bin frei.“ Sie bleckte die Hauer zu einem verbitterten Grinsen, das fast sofort wieder verschwand als der Schmerz verschiedenster Wunden sie wieder einholte. „Waarum hast du dech loosgesagt? Waarum kein Staamm?“ man hörte leise Knöchel knacken als die Gestalt sich setzte – noch immer konnte sie seine Bewegungen nur erahnen, so dunkel war es hier. Von draussen hörte sie Trollstimmen, Gesänge und das leise Schlagen von Trommeln. „Weil…“ sie blickte in die Dunkelheit, dort wo sie die Augen des anderen Trolls vermutete. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach wie schmerzhaft seine Schläge gewesen waren und dass sie, gefesselt wie sie war, keine Chance hätte einer neuerlichen Peinigung zu entkommen. „Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir Eier hab, ha? Ich würd mich nich von so ner hässlichen Krötenfresse herumkommandiern lassn.“ Das unangenehme Schweigen wurde nur vom Atmen der beiden Trolle durchzogen, dann, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, sagte der Troll: „Ziemlich dumm. Ohne Staamm stirbt maan. Ohne Staammesführer stirbt maan.“ – es klang wie ein gut einstudiertes Dogma, dass er herunterrasselte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich von ihren Fesseln befreit und ihm gezeigt wie schnell er MIT Stammesführer sterben konnte. Aber sie beließ es einfach bei einem verächtlichen Schnauben, dass er ruhig hören sollte. „Du bist der, der dumm ist. Ich kann-“ In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der helle Schein von Fackeln sprang in den Raum. „Nooch nicht toot, Booka?“ das Licht erleuchtete ein breites Grinsen und lange, zugefeilte Hauer. Der Wächtertroll blickte langsam nach oben zur Tür und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einem Grinsen dass ziemlich deutlich „''Schade, aber das kann ja noch werden''“ sagte, schloss der andere Troll wieder die Tür und die Dunkelheit kehrte in den Raum zurück. „Mit mir würd der nicht so reden, Maan. Aber mit dir redet er so, ha? Stehst wohl ganz unten in deinem tollen Stamm, irgenwo nach den Welpn ha?“ Sie grinste breit und der Wächter namens Booka knurrte leise, rührte sich aber nicht weiter. Durch das wenige Sternenlicht vom Dach, sah er aus wie ein großer, dunkler Felsen in der Dunkelheit. „Weißte was? Ich zeig dir..“ sie rutschte näher an die Wand, damit sie aufrechter sitzen konnte. „..ich zeig dir was krasses. Du hast den Beutel mit meinem Kram?“ sie versuchte genau zu sehen ob er in eine bestimmte Richtung blickte oder sich bewegte – aber die Dunkelheit verbarg alles ausser einem Fuß des Trolls vor ihren Augen. Sie fluchte gedanklich alle Loa die ihr gerade einfielen. „Ich weerde dir nicht deeine Waaffen geben, mon.“ Trotzdem hörte sie es rascheln und das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall folgte. „Such mal nach nem silbernen Ring, so groß wie eine von deinen Pratzen. Da hängen so Lederdinger dran.“ Das Geräusch des Wühlens machte sie nervös. Irgendwo dort war ihre Axt. Ihre Rüstung. Ihre Chance hier rauszukommen. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt und trotzdem könnten sie genauso gut in Feralas liegen. „Jaa mon.“ Antwortete Booka nur, und das Rascheln hörte auf. Jetzt hörte sie leises Murmeln, wahrscheinlich versuchte er das Orkisch auf den Plaketten zu lesen. „Weißt was das ist? Empfehlungen, maan. Meine Empfehlungen. Such mal das mit dem Drachnkopf drauf.“ Die Trollin hörte das Schaben von Leder über den Metallring, dann ein leises Klimpern. „Du dämlicher Ogerschädl weißt natürlich nicht was das heisst, ha? Aber das bedeutet – ich hab nen Drachen erschlagen. Ich habe mit meiner Axt nen riesigen Drachen vom Himmel geholt. Die Dinger sind so groß wie euer Dorf. …falls du so was überhaupt schon mal gesehn hast.“ Den letzten Satz fügte sie mit einiger Herablassung hinzu, doch der Troll antwortete nicht – man hörte Leder schaben. „Was bedeuteet daas Zeichen deer Flamme?“ klang schließlich seine dunkle Stimme aus dem Schatten. Die Trollin grinste. „Das ist eine Empfehlung von Hydraxis Maan. Beweist dass ich son riesigen Feuerklotz umgehaun hab. Größer sogar noch als nen Drache.“ Das Zwielicht blitze kurz auf einem seiner weißen Hauer auf, als er den Kopf von dem Ring mit Empfehlungen hob. „Allein?“ Sie seufzte. „Ich bin krass Maan und heftig, aber allein… no. Zusammen mit anderen wie mir.“ Sie schnaubte, dann fügte sie hinzu: „''Rückn an Rückn''.“ Wieder hörte sie das helle Klingen von Metall und das emsige Geräusch des Suchens. Dann tauchte in dem kleinen Kreis von Licht, der die Mitte des Raumes spärlich erhellte, eine grüne Trollhand auf, in den Klauen ein silbernes Abzeichen in welchem ein Wolfskopf aus schwarzem Onyx eingelegt war. „Waas ist daas mon?“ er war immer noch ruhig, doch als geübte Söldnerin hörte sie den Klang des Interesses und der Gier in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. Sie seufzte leise. Warum erzählte sie ihm das überhaupt? „Abzeichn der Frostwölfe. Hab da eine lange Zeit-“ Quietschend und verdammt schnell ging die Tür auf. Wieder verdunkelte der Schatten eines anderen Trolls das Licht dass durch die Tür fiel. Dieser setzte gerade an, grinsend etwas zu sagen – dann fiel sein Blick auf Bookas Hand mit dem Amulett dass er in die Mitte des Raumes geschoben hatte und sein Grinsen erstarb. „Duu-arggghhl“ der Schrei des Trolles ging in einem heiseren Würgen unter, als Booka aufsprang und seine riesigen Pranken um seine Kehle legte und mit seinem breiten Rücken die Tür hinter sich zudrückte. Die Hände des anderen Trolls fuchtelten unter einem grässlichen Gurgeln in der Luft herum, versuchten Booka zu packen, doch nach wenigen Minuten wich alle Kraft aus ihnen. „Sheesh…krass. Er dachte wohl du hilfst mir, ha?“ ihr Blick folgte dem toten Troll lässig, als Booka ihn in eine Ecke des Verschlages fallen lies. Die große Gestalt von Booka stand nun direkt unter dem Loch in der Decke. Das Licht tanzte in seinem blutroten Irokesen, und ein entsetzter Ausdruck stand dem Riesen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Haut hatte eine ungesunde, hellgrüne Farbe angenommen, während er unverwandt auf den toten Troll starrte. „Also wenn se den findn, dann bist du ganz schön am Arsch, ha? Und ich glaub bald komm se ihn suchn, ha?“ Endlich wandte sein Blick sich ihr zu, sie sah Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, doch noch rührte er sich kein Stück. „Also, klaar, kannste alles auf mich schiebn. Aber mit Fesseln sieht das nicht gut aus, ha? Ausserdem weißt du, dass du sowieso dran bist, weil du nich gut genug aufgepasst hast.“ Sie grinste – die Ironie dieser Zwickmühle war wirklich amüsant. „Was meinste? Ob se dich verstümmln oder verstümmln und verstoßn, ha?“ Endlich kam Leben in die festgefrorene Gestalt von Booka und er riss die Augen auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang er vor und riss sie nach oben – mit einem Geschick dass man ihm nicht so ohne weiteres zugetraut hätte, löste er ihre Fesseln erst von den Füßen, dann von den Handgelenken. „Kommen wir heer raaus, mon?“ fragte er sie unsicher und klang dabei als würde er sie sich mit einem alten Schlachtgefährten in einer typischen 50/50 Situation wiederfinden. Die Trollin blickte auf den großen Beutel mit ihrer Ausrüstung und grinste breit. Das Blitzen der Axt war aus der Öffnung zu erkennen, wie ein Versprechen aus Blut und Rache. Ihre Augen funkelten, während sie die Hauer bleckte. „Sheesh, ja. Chancen stehn ziemlich gut, Maan.“ Wenige Minuten später… ---- Die Söldnerin zog eine Schnalle des Brustharnischs fest, dann legte sie ihre Hand mit einem wohligen Seufzen um den Griff der Axt, während Booka leise die Tür des Gefangenenverschlags hinter ihnen schloss. Leise, zu ihr hinuntergebeugt raunte der Troll: „..waar dass daa drinn weerklich nötig, mon?“ stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf den Verschlag und dachte an die letzten Minuten ihres "Handwerks", dann sah er die Trollin mit der blauen Haut lässig und zufrieden nicken. „Die solln sich ruhig erinnern, die Typos.“ Flüsterte sie und grinste, dann duckte sie sich etwas nach unten, als der Feuerschein einer entfernten Fackel in ihre Richtung wanderte. „Gut… du bist bereit?“ sie blickte ihn noch mal an – er hatte eine ihrer schäbigeren Ersatzäxte bekommen, aber es sollte genügen. Sie rückte ihre schweren Schulterplatten zurecht und atmete noch einmal den Geruch der Nachtluft ein, den Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch, den Geruch von Feuer - den Geruch von Rache. Booka nickte langsam aber unsicher. Sie zählte leise, der Fackelschein der Wachablösung kam näher. „''Eins… zwei…'' drei!“ Nur das Stampfen ihrer schweren Schritte war zu hören – lautlos stürmten sie vor, ihre wütenden Schreie in ihrer Kehle gefangen um nicht gleich eine ganze Horde dieser Idioten auf den Plan zu rufen. Die Söldneraxt rauschte nach vorne, fällte den ersten Troll wie einen dürren Zweig. Der zweite sprang zurück und bekam Bookas steinharten Schädel in die Fresse und wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Blut spritzte aus dem Körper der neben der Trollin zu Boden fiel und besudelte ihre Haut und Rüstung, dann hörte sie einige Meter entfernt einen schrillen Schrei und dann dass Schlagen einer großen Trommel. „''Sheesh. Die ham uns bemerkt''.“ – mit einer hastigen Bewegung wich sie hinter eine Reisigwand zurück, an der mit einem unheilvollen Zischen eine Wurfaxt vorbeiflog. Plötzlich ertönte hinter der Söldnerin ein Schrei und sie riss ihren Kopf herum. Booka brach zusammen, die Wurfaxt hatte sein linkes Knie zertrümmert, und dunkles, rotes Blut sickerte durch seine Klauen hindurch als er sich die Wunde hielt und zu Boden sank. Ihre Gedanken rasten – und dann hob sie die Axt. Das Licht der Nacht blitzte auf der silbrigen Schneide, Booka sah sie flehend an. Mit all ihrer Kraft riss sie die Axt nach unten und schrie. '-TSCHAKK-' Zarte Dampfschwaden stiegen in die kalte Luft auf, als das heisse Blut aus Bookas Hals spritzte und sein Kopf den Hang hinunterrollte. Ein leise gemurmeltes „'' Sohrri “ begleitete ihn. '''Am nächsten Morgen…' ---- Blasser Rauch stieg von dem abgelegenen Trolldorf an der Dunkelküste in den trüben, grauen Himmel auf. Es passte zur Stimmung an diesem Tag. Trauer und unbändige Wut sammelte sich in den Trollherzen, welche die Leichen ihrer Verwandten nebeneinander aufbahrten – Totengesänge hallten ruhig und beklemmend über die Szenerie. Kaum einer hatte wirklich viel von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht bemerkt. Der nächtliche Wachruf hatte einen Angriff kundgetan, und jetzt erzählte man sich dass ein Abtrünniger unter ihnen – Booka Haaroc´te Maakja – die Dunkelspeerverräterin befreit hatte und sie mit Hilfe dämonischer Kräfte ihre Krieger niedergestreckt hatten. Die einzige Linderung für die Trolle der Dunkelküste war, dass sie wenigstens dem Körper des Verräters aus den eigenen Reihen noch erhebliche Schmach zufügen konnten. Zwar war er schon tot, aber Bookas verstümmelter Leichnam würde ein Zeichen für alle sein, dass Verrat niemals geduldet werden würde, dessen waren sie sich sicher. Noojahe, einer der Überlebenden des Abends, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er eine weitere Leiche – die fünfte inzwischen – zu den anderen geschleppt hatte. Er blickte in den trüben, grauen Himmel an dem einige Krähen kreisten, dann fiel sein Augenmerk auf den Gefangenenverschlag am Rande des Dorfes. Bis jetzt hatte ihn sich noch niemand angesehen, aber alle Toten mussten zur selben Zeit verbrannt werden, damit der Fluch der Loa dieses Dorf nicht traf. Mit langsamen, erschöpften Schritten ging Noojahe auf den Verschlag zu. Als er die Hand nach dem Riegel und dem Griff ausstreckte, hatte er plötzlich ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und hielt kurz inne. Was wenn der Geist des rachsüchtigen Booka diesen Ort heimsuchte? Schnell wischte er diesen Gedanken beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Dann erstarrte er. Einer der anderen Wachposten starrte ihn vom Ende des Raumes aus glasigen Augen an, den Kopf unnatürlich verrenkt, das Grün der Haut verblasst. Sein Körper war blutverschmiert und an mehreren Stellen von etwas durchbohrt, dass ihn halbwegs stabil an die Wand dahinter gepinnt hatte. Es sah aus wie seine eigenen Rippen… Dann fiel der Blick Noojahes auf große Buchstaben, die jemand mit dem Blut des Wächters auf die Wand geschrieben hatte. "ZAA WAR HIER" Kategorie:Spielergeschichten